ENTRE VILLANAS Y SUPER HEROINAS
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Un grupo de amigos van a una fiesta de disfraces en Sweet Amoris y mas cuando se encuentran con Debrah y las locas super villanas


.

.

**ENTRE VILLANAS Y SUPER HERNOINAS**

_By. Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas de que mis amigas y yo comenzáramos una relación con nuestros amigos en sweet amoris, todos ya éramos amigos nuestro grupo es el más grande, Lyssandro andaba con mi prima casi hermana Roció Darkbloom, Armin andaba con mi amiga Ariel, Kentin con mi amiga Milena, Nathaliel con mi mejor amiga Lourdes ella es un poco más madura que yo si no es que estamos igual y yo la novia de mi amado y sexy demonio rojo al cual a veces hago molestar con el apodo de mi amado Tablón Castiel, el y yo somos pareja en secreto decimos nosotros pero planeamos revelarlo pronto o al menos que se den cuenta o que alguno de nosotros dos se nos salga de la boca ya que hicimos la apuesta a que si uno de nosotros abría la boca seria el esclavo del otro por una semana, pero en fin todos somos súper amigos, nos contamos todos y había una fraternidad bastante sincera hasta que volvieron ellas, Debrah y su alianza del mal, ese tipo de chicas son como las súper villanas de los comic y mangas que solemos ver son una zorras en todo sentido Castiel y yo estábamos muy bien y feliz juntos no podíamos dejar de ponernos las manos encima cada vez que pudiésemos estar solos, los besos era lo que más nos costaba cortar y la verdad es que adoramos jugar con nuestros labios todo el tiempo. Todo era perfecto hasta que sorpresivamente encontré a Debrah besando a mi novio, no puedo describir como me dolió ver eso, llore amargamente sola en mi cuarto como siempre suelo hacerlo sin que nadie me vea, lo curioso fue que a mis amigas y sus novios les paso casi lo mismo, Amber beso a Lyssandro y Roció lo vio todo, Charlotte beso Armin, Karla beso a Nathaliel y Li beso a Kentin y casualmente todas los vimos, estábamos enfurecidas tanto que cuando ellos nos buscaron como si nada hubiese pasado les lanzamos una buenas bofetadas, en mi caso lo hice sin que nadie nos viera y luego le dije todo lo que había visto antes de salir corriendo con lagrimas en mis ojos, he evitado a Castiel por dos semanas seguidas y casi ni quiero comer mucho porque él me hace falta, mis amigas también los extrañan Lourdes mi amiga le habla a Nathaliel con Frialdad y no deja que la toque, Armin le afectado tanto la falta de Ariel que busca desesperadamente un segundo jugador en sus videojuegos, Lyssandro me ha mencionado no tener inspiración y estar más distraído de lo normal cuando su musa no está con él, Kentin ni siquiera quiere hacer ejercicios porque no tiene para quien mantenerse en forma y Rosalya me ha dicho que Castiel no puede tocar los acordes de la guitarra y que estaba muy deprimido, pero tenía que ser justo en este momento para enojarnos con nuestros novios mas cuando esta el concurso de disfraces en Sweet Amoris, Castiel y yo hubiéramos escogido juntos nuestros disfraces pero por suerte cuento con mis súper amigas la cuales todas decidimos vestirnos como las chicas de la liga de la justicia, Lourdes se vestirá de Mera la reina de la Atlántida y esposa de Aquaman, Milena como Artemisa la cazadora y novia de Chico Flash, Ariel se vestirá como la Chica Maravilla, Roció como Troia otra amazona yo estaba pensando en que disfrazarme hasta que apareció Rosalya y escogió el disfraz para mi aun estoy pensado si me quedaría tan bien pues no tengo mucho busto y teniendo un novio como Castiel que me dijera todo el tiempo tabla de planchar ya no sé si me quedaría genial, bueno tome mi disfraz y mis amigas y yo nos fuimos a nuestras casa a prepararnos ahora estábamos entusiasmadas en alistarnos pero me sentía extraña que pensaría Castiel al verme este disfraz, para hacerlo más interesante nos cubriríamos el rostro con unas mascaras así costara que nuestros novios nos identifiquen será divertido verlos buscándonos.

.

.

.

.

**CASTIEL POV **

Aun no entiendo llevo dos semanas sin que mi novia me hable, por todos los Cielos soy Castiel aunque me cueste admitirlo la extraño mucho, cielos mi tabla de planchar y ahora para colmo tendremos la fiesta de disfraces vaya cosa yo planeaba vestirme como Jim Morrison y ella como Pamela Courson si no hubiera sido la idea de Lyssandro porque Rosalya nos ayudara vaya cosa una chica ayudarme a mí eso solo se lo hubiera permitido a Kryss claro no lo hubiera admitido pero ella tiene tanto poder y ni siquiera ella lo sabe pero pronto lo pondría en práctica, Rosalya apareció con los disfraces los cuales los chicos estaban aterrorizados los disfraces eran de superhéroes. Nathaliel miro con horror su disfraz de Aquaman, en que diablos pensaba Rosalya pero ver la cara de terror del idiota del delegado era genial, Kentin seria Chico Flash el cual estaba de nervioso sobre su disfraz pero le quedaba como anillo al dedo, Lyssandro lo vio indiferente el seria linterna verde el cual pienso le quedara genial con su físico, Armin era el único que se salvaba ya que sería Súper Boy porque Diablos no me dieron ese disfraz, pero yo estaba renuente si no fuera por un favor que le debo a Rosalya no hubiera aceptado ese traje por todos los cielos no estaba seguro si me quedaría bien es muy entallado aunque el personaje me queda un poco solo por el hecho que no es tan vanidoso y misterioso, cielos en que pensaba tome el traje y salimos teníamos que ir a prepararnos con suerte tal vez nadie sepa quién soy.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Lyssandro se tocaba su mejilla llevaba dos semanas de no hablar con Roció, mientras se colocaba su disfraz de Linterna verde el cual le quedaba perfectamente sexy, pensaba todo lo que había sucedido, nunca pensó que Amber se abalanzaría sobre él para besarle esa chica era un dolor de cabeza sin mencionar los numerosos problemas en los que ha metido a las chicas, pero ver las lagrimas en su novia le dolía mucho, también noto algo extraño en Castiel con Kryss no habían hablado en dos semanas, por lo que sabía ellos no eran novios o es que era tan despistado como para darse cuenta que esos dos también tenían sus líos de amor, cielos Castiel era un cabezón en eso del amor, y ahora era peor ni siquiera se hablaban quería saber que sucedía entre esos dos, pero Castiel siempre resultaba negando todo, era mejor dejar las cosa así solo esperaba que ellos volvieran hablar, mientras tanto Armin estaba peor ya que quería celebrar el cumpleaños de Ariel con un nuevo videojuego que le compro y en ese mismo regalo iban a jugar de una manera muy innovadora ya que él le propondría que en cada perdida se quitarían una prenda de ropa pero como estaban peleados ahora no podría ver la cara enrojecida de su novia o el que ella le llamara pervertido por sus ocurrencias claro, Kentin ahora no podía hacer competencias de resistencia pues Milena estaba súper molesta y aun le dolía su rostro pues su novia era buena en la resistencia y debido a los entrenamientos ella tenía mucha fuerza tanto como yo ya que también hago lagartijas con puños cerrados (esto si lo puedo hacer pero solo hago 10 lagartijas con puños cerrados y piernas cruzadas :3), Nathaliel se sentía estúpido vestido como el rey de la Atlántida, solo esperaba que Lourdes le perdonara el no quería que Karla lo besara, el la ama de verdad ahora no podían hablar de las novelas de misterios y policías que tanto adoran leer en compañía junto con una malteada de chocolate que el solía prepararle, todo le daba jaqueca ahora estaba solo y vestido como Aquaman, los chicos quedaron en encontrarse juntos en la entrada del instituto, el único vestido decentemente se podría decir que era Armin, todos se preguntaban del porque no lo vistió como superman, Castiel camino hacia la entrada él era irreconocible con el disfraz de Batman, todo parecía genial entraron al instituto la miradas de todos cayeron sobre ellos. Solo sabían que Rosalya siempre tiene una razón para todo. Una vez dentro vieron a un grupo de chicas que iban vestidas como súper villanas del universo DC, estaba una chica vestida como Zafiro estrella, la otra vestía como Cheshire villana de Artemisa, otra como Aresia la amazona enemiga de la mujer maravilla y Troia, la siguiente iba vestida como el Cisne plata enemigo de la chica maravilla y la otra muy reconocible Cheetah enemiga a muerte de la mujer maravilla, todas portaban mascaras por lo que era difícil ver sus caras, todos hablaban de las súper villanas, pero luego todos comenzaron hacerse paso y se quedaron cayados al ver a cinco chicas entrar en grupo, así como estaban las súper villanas estaban las súper heroínas. Íbamos apareciendo nosotras con ropas de súper heroínas, encabezaba yo vestida como la Mujer Maravilla, mi ropa me quedaba justamente a la medida, tenias los brazaletes de metal, la tiara, y el gran lazo de la verdad el traje era genial, solo que la chica tenía el cabello castaño y portaba una máscara, sin embargo creo que Rosalya tenía razón en que llevara este traje sin contar en que Leigh lo ajusto a mi medida lo que me preocupaba era como me encontraría Castiel, las chicas y yo portábamos mascaras todos no s miraban, creo que nos quedaban genial los atuendos, Roció iba a mi izquierda Troia la segunda Wonder girl seguida por Milena quien era Artemisa, a mi derecha iba Ariel Wonder girl Cassie, seguida por Lourdes quien era Mera, vimos a Nathaliel, Armin vestidos como Súper Boy y Aquaman, caminamos de largo e ignoramos los chicos aunque en el fondo yo buscaba a Castiel me moría de ganas por verlo Salí de mi trance, hasta que vimos a las súper villanas entonces todo me pareció confuso están los súper héroes y también nuestras súper villanas.

-Mujer Maravilla.- la voltee a ver mientras me hablaba.

-Cheetah.- le dije mirándola no mostrándome sorprendida esa voz le pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que Debrah.- ¡Aun quieres mi lazo de la verdad! ¡Pero ten cuidado no vayas a revelar tus mentiras!

Claramente Debrah se molesto, seguí mi camino hacia el gimnasio, como vi las cosas era evidente de quienes eran las súper villanas y no creo que Rosalya les haya dicho sobre nuestros atuendos, debieron haber estado espiándonos. Camine con seguridad hacia los baños del gimnasio junto a las chicas para contarles la situación.

-chicas las súper villanas son las estúpidas zorras de Debrah y Amber.- mi voz sonó fría.

-Que estás diciendo de Cheeshire es Li.- Milena estaba enojadísima.

-Entonces el Cisne plata es Charlotte.-Ariel parecía un poco molesta pero lo controlo muy bien.

-Si y así sucesivamente Aresia es Amber, Zafiro Estrella es Karla y Cheetah es Debrah.- Mis amigas se sorprendieron y me voltearon a ver molestas.

-¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Lourdes estaba súper molestas tanto que no me sorprende.

-¡Quiero despeluzar a la zorra de Aresia!- Roció estaba aun molesta por como Amber beso a Lyssandro.

-¡yo quiero arrancarle la melena a Debrah tal vez así ella deje a un lado a…!- en que diablos pensaba estaba a punto de revelar que Castiel es mi novio y para disimular dije.- ¡a mí de molestarme!- las chicas no estaba sorprendidas, ellas sabían que me gustaba Castiel pero no sabían que era mi novio aun molestas decidimos salir del baño el ambiente era fiestero habían parejas hablando y bailando, tomando ponche y comiendo, pero a lo lejos del gimnasio vimos una zona que permanecía oscura, aun en la multitud buscaba a Castiel sin tener éxito, miraba a todos lados pero no lo encontraba hasta que vi al chico que portaba el disfraz de Batman era genial, le quedaba entallado al cuerpo, me preguntaba si él sería tan apuesto sin las mascara, deje de mirarlo porque también sentí que él me miro, me separe de las chicas, en busca de mi casillero ahí tenía un brillo labial sabor a fresa el cual me encantaba, llegue y lo tome, el lugar estaba solo pero cuando me di la vuelta vi una enorme sombra negra que estaba justamente detrás de mi a un metro, el chico era súper alto como un metro ochenta y dos, yo con tan solo un metro cincuenta y nueve era clara la diferencia de estaturas.

-Mujer Maravilla.- el hombre hablo de una manera ronca y sensual, tanto que creí que moriría, lo mire directamente y él se me lanzo encima contraminándome con la pared y el cuerpo del empujando el mío, cielos sentí que él me besaría, el me parecía atractivo pero no me iba a dejar, nada me garantizaba que él fuera así con las demás, pensé con tranquilidad y mientras él me tenia arrinconada, saque fuerza de mi interior y golpee con mi rodilla su entrepierna, haciendo que el tipo callera al piso y sobarse del dolor, luego le di un fuerte gancho izquierdo haciendo que cayera al piso.

-No me vuelvas a tocar.- dije eso y Salí corriendo con mis cosas. Llegue lo más rápido posible al gimnasio les conté a las chicas lo que paso y Roció junto a Ariel estaban a punto de pensar en darle una paliza a ese violador enmascarado, con ello que seguíamos hablando, vimos que llego el chico vestido de Batman al gimnasio y acercarse a Nathaliel y Armin, las chicas detuvimos nuestros pensamientos cuando vimos que el señor Farres comenzó hablar en público, todos guardamos silencio.

-Jóvenes me complace ahora se su anfitrión en esta noche…- los aplausos se escucharon y mis amigas y yo estábamos alegre pues él es nuestro maestro favorito y se podría decir que contamos con él como un amigo cosa que no podemos hacer con todos los docentes.- Me alegro en presentarle la sorpresa que les teníamos para esta noche.- La zona oscura del gimnasio se ilumino dejando al descubierto un rin de lucha libre, las chicas estaban emocionadas viendo el rin, los luchadores, era emocionante era la mejor sorpresa que les habían dado, comenzaron a hacer peleas artísticas eran emocionantes, las luchadoras eran feroces y yo estaba cada vez mas impresionada por su elasticidad, yo hago ejercicios junto a Milena incluso me gusta sobre esforzar mi cuerpo pero para hacer esa clase de llaves se requiere un régimen estricto de entrenamiento y nosotras solo practicamos Kick boxin, las chicas y yo estábamos de cerca viendo la acción mire discreción hacia el Batman pervertido y vi como me miraba, tome a mis amigas y estabas a punto de ir a beber algo cuando subió Debrah al ring y hablo.

-¡ya que tenemos a nuestras chicas de la liga de la justicia subámoslas al Ring!- Demonios Debrah es una maldita arpía, las demás supe villanas nos miraban, las luces del gimnasio nos apuntaron la luz era terriblemente fuete y ante de podernos ir todos ya nos miraban, vi como Nathaliel y los demás chicos nos voltearon a ver, Ariel estaba nerviosa y a Lourdes no le gustaba mucho la idea de subir más si sus archienemigas en verdad eran ellas, Milena, Roció y yo no s miramos y asentimos, a paso decidido caminamos hacia las escaleras y subimos, las villanas nos miraban y entonces se le ocurrio retarnos.

-Bueno como vemos que son súper heroínas no tendrán problemas en esquivar los ataques.- sacaron unas pistolas de juguete que lanzan balines de hierro, nos apuntaron y dispararon, tome mis brazaletes de metal de la mujer maravilla y los bloquee con ellas, Wonder Girl y Troia hicieron lo mismo ya que estábamos a la par y protegimos a Milena y Lourdes de ser golpeadas, nos estábamos hartando hasta que Debrah salió y se quito su máscara, todos en el gimnasio estaban boquiabiertos, nosotras nos miramos y sabíamos bien que no valía la pena mantener mas el secreto y nos quitamos las mascaras, el Gimnasio estaba en silencio hasta que escuchamos aplausos y ánimos de nuestras amigas, Rosalya, Melody, Violeta e Iris, Pegó tomaba las fotos, seguramente estaría en el encabezado del periódico. Debrah volvió apuntarnos y nos disparo igual que antes nos alineamos a detener los ataques.

-Muy bien el reto es simple una lucha cada Súper villana con cada Súper heroína.- no estaba segura sobre lo que acababa de oír, me encantaría desquitarme todas las que me ha hecho Debrah pero las chicas no estoy segura si aceptaran, se que Roció y Milena me apoyaran, me preocupaban Lourdes y Ariel si quería aceptar el reto hasta que.

-Aceptamos el reto.- Ariel y Lourdes caminaron al frente y miraron a la cara a Charlotte y Karla, nosotras sonreímos.

-Tenemos un equipo de primeros auxilios.- Amber le quito el micrófono a Debrah.

-Si porque tu lo necesitaras zorra.- Roció era una de las mas ansiosas en acabar con ella, nadie besaba a su Lyss y vivía para contarlo. Cinco heroínas y cinco villanas, la primera en prepararse para el combate fue Zafiro, Mera se levanto tenia asuntos con Karla, camino con decisión y miro a su Aquaman que era Nathaliel mirándola, con temor no quería que Lourdes saliera lastimada, la campana sonó, Zafiro, dio golpes de conejo, luego saco un bastón de madera e intento golpear a Mera, ella no estaba totalmente indefensa pues tenía el tridente de Poseidón, lo saco y ambas armas comenzaron a chocar todos estaban animando y celebraban la lucha, sin embargo nosotras estábamos preocupadas por el ritmo de la pelea.

-No creo que sigas aguantando tu novio besa muy bien.- Karla se burlo de Lourdes, la cual se enfureció y saco su fuerza interna y le dio un fuerte empujón que cayó de espadas al suelo del ring, Lourdes aprovecho y le Hizo una palanca invertida al brazo, Nathaliel animaba con locura a su Reina nunca la había visto peleando y menos así ahora sabía que era una chica de cuidado, consiguiendo que se rindiera, el réferi, levanto el brazo de la ganadora y todas celebramos su triunfo, estábamos felices nuestra amiga consiguió su rendición.

-Como es posible que perdieras.- Amber le gritaba a Karla.

-Lo siento, creí que me rompería el brazo.- Karla se sobaba el brazo mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas.

-No se preocupen aquí todas perderán.- Roció estaba molestando a Amber la cual gruño con furia y fue detenida por Debrah.

-No te preocupes mas de alguna perderá.- Debrah sonrió y me miro la cual le lance una risa Sádica pues confiaba plenamente en mis amigas. La siguiente en subir al Ring fue Cheeshire, era el turno de Artemisa, Milena subió al Ring, Ariel y yo la abrazamos nuestra amiga tenia fuertes deseos de venganza.

-Vas a perder.- Li le dijo con su voz estúpidamente chillante.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo.- Milena tomo su arco y estaba preparada para defenderse, Li saco la misma pistola con la que atacaron recientemente a las chicas, Artemisa tomo el arco y golpeo cada uno de los balines y se acerco a Cheeshire con rapidez, la tomo del antebrazo para soltar a pistola, la jalo y la hizo rebotar contra las cuerdas y con eso cuando volvía contra ella le dio una tacleada, poniendo a Li con las espaldas planas en el ring, Milena tomo su brazo y su cuello y le hizo una llave de lucha libre llamada la anaconda aunque no quería admitirlo esa llave de lucha libre se la enseño Kentin, Milena miro hacia donde estaba Nathaliel y los otros disfrazados intentando encontrar a su Kentin y su mirada se topo con Chico Flash el cual le sonrió ella volvió enfocar la atencion en la pelea y Li no pudo resistir mas, se rindió ante ella, Milena estaba contenta no le costó mucho deshacerse de ella, sabía que haciéndola rendir seria mas humillación después de todo se las debia, mis amigas estábamos felices por ella y corrimos abrazarla tuvimos dos victorias, faltaba aun que ganáramos aunque eso era un hecho, Debrah estaba molestándose, tanto que le grito a Charlotte que subiera al ring la cual también estaba molesta con las derrotas que tenían, Ariel estaba preparada, nos miro y nosotras asentimos, se armo de valor y entro al ring.

-Sabes espero que Armin sea mejor jugador que besando.- Ariel se puso de los pelos, mientras la campana sonaba, el cisne plata saco su pistola y comenzó a golpearla, tal parecía que todas ellas lo harían, con sus brazaletes bloqueo cada uno de los balines, volteo a ver a Armin el cual estaba dándole ánimos, parecía un loco si Nathaliel perdió la cordura, no digamos a Armin que es un friki, una vez que paro de lanzarle cosas, Ariel tomo su látigo y la amarro, dejándola inmóvil, luego procedió amárrale las manos y los pies dejándola como un animal amarrado como hacen los vaqueros en las competencias de jaripeo, envista de que ella no podía moverse pido rendición lo cual significaba que habíamos ganado aun si no hubiéramos peleado Roció y yo pero como teníamos una pelea personal aun así seguimos peleando, Amber estaba molesta.

-Estas inútiles no pudieron hacer nada será mejor que lo haga yo sola.- dijo eso y subió al ring, Roció estaba lista, con su disfraz de Troia se subió al ring con su vista buscaba a su Lyssandro esperaba que cuando la viera no se decepcionara, al no encontrarlo se posiciono dentro del ring, Aresia a diferencia de las otras abofeteo primero a Troia, la cual llevo su mano a su rostro, el chico con el traje de Linterna verde pareció molestarse, tanto que comenzó a gritarle bruja a Amber la cual sonreía pues parecía que le había dolido la bofetada a Troia, pero no era todo lo que Roció tenia para dar, pues le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que se doblara, saco su pistola y comenzó a dispararle, la cual boqueo los ataques con los brazaletes de las amazonas, Troia se acerco lo suficiente, y la empujo aun sosteniendo su mano para luego engancharse a su cuello y hacerle una técnica de lucha libre llamada el RKO de Randy Orton el luchador de la WWE, todos estábamos impresionados, y sin querer, en ese momento en el que le hacia el enganche, deja al descubierto una parte de su escote y la mitad de un seno expuesto, cosa que paso desapercibido para todos menos Linterna verde, el cual casi cae desmayado pues el escote del disfraz de Troia es grande y eso la hace más sensual, ella se acomodo el traje, y le hizo una llave en forma de arco y flecha consiguiendo que Amber se rindiera, ella había soportado más duro castigo, Debrah estaba furiosa, todas abrazamos a Roció y toda la gente se volvía loca animándonos, Debrah tomo el micrófono y envista que estaba perdido todo menos nuestra batalla la ultima, hablo.

-Muy bien tal parece que lo mejor para el final.- dijo mirándome fijamente.- que te parece si hacemos un combate sin reglas todo se vale, pierde al que le cuenten 10. Sonreí en mi en interior si eso ocurría tendrá más oportunidad de hacerle más daño a Debrah, sonreí y acepte, las chicas me reprendieron no les parecía que peleara bajo esas condiciones. Pero les sonreí estaba segura, vi a Dake a lo lejos vestido como el guasón y el cual me sonrió ante mi atrevimiento, busque a Castiel y me sentí mal al no encontrarlo, pero mire al chico que intento tocarme en los casilleros, Batman y parecía no agradarle lo que sucedía, ya que parecía gritarle a Nathaliel Dios sabrá porque, camine hacia el ring unos palos de Kendo, unos contenedores de basura, unas señales de alto y unas sillas desplegables de metal colocaron en el Ring al señor Farres no le agradaba la idea de esto, el réferi dicto las reglas y sonó la campana, Debrah me disparo con su pistola, las bloquee como la Mujer Maravilla en los comics, corrí hacia ella y pegue un salto y con mis piernas la golpee en el pecho haciendo que ella callera al piso, tome mi lazo y la enlace.

-Porque Demonios no nos dejas en paz.- en que rayos pensaba este no era el lazo de la verdad de la Mujer Maravilla.

-Solo quiero destruirte.- vaya supongo que funciono en vista de que así no podía vencerla, la solté y ella tomo un palo de Kendo y me golpeo con él en el abdomen, me retorcí del dolor una vez que me inque me golpeo en la espada con el contenedor de basura, y luego lo lanzo para querer golpearme con la señal de alto, debia pensar rápido todo pasaba tan lento, algo me llamo la atencion vi al chico de Batman el cual era detenido por Linterna verde el cual parecía preocupado por los golpes que me daba la perra de Cheetah, tome fuerza, me levante y con ese impulso en el que Cheetah me iba a golpear, tome el extremo de la señal de alto y salte, ella no lo esperaba tanto fue la fuerza de mi movimiento que se golpeo ella misma con el metal, cayendo sentada, era un buen golpe, Cheetah tomo una silla de metal, y corrió para donde mi, cielos eso iba a dolerme si no me lo quitaba, corrí hacia las cuerdas, Cheetah dejo ir la silla con esa fuerza, me tire al suelo justamente a la par de las cuerdas, con esa misma fuerza la esquina de la silla reboto en las cuerdas rebotando y golpeando en la frente a Debrah todo se quedo en silencio hasta que estallaron en risas se burlaban de ella y yo no pude contenerme tampoco fue tan tonto, tome el contenedor de basura y le di la vuelta me tiendo a Debrah en él y luego con el palo de Kendo golpee el contenedor para dejar más tonta a Cheetah cosa que ella ya era, estaba a punto de darle el segundo golpee cuando vimos a las otras súper villanas intentando volver al ring, las chicas saltaron en mi defensa, sacándolas a cada una del escenario, se bajaron y comenzaron a golpearlas, nunca pensé que seriamos autenticas guerreras, volví a lo mío pero para mi desgracia Debrah se había quitado el contenedor de basura, estaba en el extremo de las cuerdas por la parte de afuera, yo subí las cuerdas y comenzamos a golpearnos en las costillas algo salió mal, no sé como llegue a parar en el lado de ella y ambas tropezamos y caímos con el rostro en la escalera metálica el dolor fue horrible no podía levantarme del dolor, con el filo de la escalera me di en la frente, no podía levantarme estaba sorda no escuchaba nada creo que me desmaye, el réferi comenzó el conteo, Cheetah y yo estábamos aun en el suelo, las chicas dejaron de pelear al vernos tiradas y a mí con mi rostro ensangrentado, el chico de Batman gritaba como loco mientras Armin y el chico de Linterna Verde lo sostenían por el brazo.

-¡Es mi novia!- el chico gritaba a todo pulmón, no sé ni quien es ni con que derecho se cree para llamarme así, los demás chicos se quedaron mudos creo que sorprendidos las chicas también estaban perplejas con lo que él había dicho, no tenía tiempo para estas cosas el árbitro casi contaba a ocho y me arrastre como pude intentando apoyarme en la escalera hasta llegar nuevamente al ring Cheetah no logro levantarse y el árbitro conto hasta diez había ganado la batalla, las chicas saltaron de alegría, Amber intento correrse de Roció, busco un lugar oscuro dentro del gimnasio donde no había nadie, Roció corrió detrás de ella, cuando la encontró la tomo del cabello intentando doblarla pero Amber fue lista y halo el escote del traje de Roció, dejado sus pechos al descubierto la cual grito y soltó a Amber que junto con sus demás amigas huyeron dejando a Debrah en el suelo del ring, Roció estaba pálida sus pechos estaban al aire, luego sintió dos manos que tomaron sus senos lo apretó, ella forcejeo, era el chico vestido como Linterna verde, tomo los extremos de su traje y metió sus senos en su traje nuevamente una vez que la vistió, ella se dio la vuelta estaba a punto de golpearlo pero miro sus ojos aun cubiertos por el antifaz pero al ver que sus ojos eran bicolor lo reconoció, Lyssandro tomo su rostro y lo beso, los chicos fueron abrazar a sus chicas, mientras yo me quede en el ring viendo a mis amigas, las invite a subir y Peggy nos tomo las fotos, seguramente sería titular, nos bajamos del escenario y nos fuimos a los baños, Lourdes me curaba la herida mientras las chicas me limpiaban el rostro, y me retocaban el maquillaje, las chicas salieron dejándome sola, irían por los chicos, cuando detrás de mi salió Dake como el guasón.

-Hola preciosa.- me intento besar no me deje, y yo que aun estaba débil y adolorida, no tenía mucha fuerza, tenía un trapo con cloroformo y me puso a inhalarlo, yo forcejee pero me estaba durmiendo ya no soporte mas, aun casi inconsciente, sentí que me metió en un saco de tela y me cargo, salimos del baño y me tenia escuche las voces de los chicos y saque una mano del saco y vieron mis brazaletes, Batman corrió y grito.

-¡Que haces con mi mujer!- Batman estaba furioso, tomo uno de los baratang y se los lanzo, como pude intente golpearlo con mis rodillas, en el hombro y me soltó caí al piso, me quite el saco y trate de sostenerme, cuando vi al chico de Batman golpearlo a puño cerrado y dejar sangrando a Dake, lo amarro y lo dejo en los casilleros, intente mantenerme mas pero estaba a punto de desmayarme y él me tomo en brazos, me miro mi rostro, mire sus ojos y eran grises como los de Castiel, con mi mano acaricie su rostro y le sonreí.

-¡Castiel!- me sonrió, me cargo y me llevo al salón, donde Lourdes me ponía un trapo con agua helada para intentar reponerme y Ariel me daba un café muy espeso, al instante me repuse, y vi a Castiel entrar, las chicas salieron y nos dejaron un instante solo.

-¡Casi me matas!- estaba molesto.- ¡En que pensabas cuando aceptaste el desafío!

-Solo quería que viera con quien se metía además es justo que reclame lo que es mío.- Castiel me miro y me sonrió.

-Aun me duele el bofetón pero creo que me lo merecía por todas las veces que te dije cosas groseras.- tome mi lazo de la verdad y lo ate con él.

-¡Se que no era con mala intención!- Lo acerque más a mí y le pregunte.- ¿A quién le perteneces?

-¡A ti! ¡Cielos este lazo sí que te obliga a decir la verdad!- dijo él mientras me susurraba en el oído y me besaba el cuello, no soporte mas y lo bese en los labios con locura, mientras él me levantaba y con mis piernas enrollaba mis piernas en sus costados, hubiera profundizado mas el beso pero en eso llegaron los chicos y cuando nos vieron en esa posición solo se rieron, Castiel estaba atado con mi lazo, y yo abrazada con él, ambos estábamos rojos de pena.

-No podíamos creerlo, hasta que Castiel dijo que eras su novia.- Lyssandro dijo con tono de burla, yo lo mire y sonreí.

-Tal parece que tengo esclavo por una semana.- Sonreí pues eso no ocurre todos los días.

-Vámonos tengo que llevarme a mi Wonder Girl hacerle perversiones por su cumpleaños.- Dijo Armin cargando a Ariel como Princesa la cual solo le dio un codazo por pervertido, todos reímos, ese día jamás lo olvidaríamos, porque fue una autentica pelea de Súper Heroínas y Súper Villanas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno muchachos que les pareció este One-Shot se que estuvo largo pero tenía tiempos de estarlo escribiendo pero por motivos personales no lo había terminado, sé que me quieren ahorcar por no actualizar mis otro fic pero tranquilos ya casi actualizo solo ténganme paciencia, no sé cómo me quedo el fic, si bueno o malo déjenme un review al menos diciendo hola para esta comedia, comentarios me impulsan a seguir._


End file.
